


Mr. Snuggles

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [22]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, October Prompt Challenge, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Felix and Sylvain have to work on a project and Felix is not amused by Sylvain's teddy bear.Prompt: Teddy Bear
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier & Bernadetta von Varley, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Mr. Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> No Bernie physically being in this one but the idea of Sylvain taking care of a bear Bernie gave him was so cute that I couldn't help but write it.

“Why is there a teddy bear on you bed?” Felix picked up the teddy bear in question by the ear and looked at Sylvain in disbelief.

“Hey! Let go of Mr. Snuggles, you’re hurting him!” Sylvain grabbed the bear from Felix and patted the fur near the ear. “It’s okay Mr. Snuggles, Felix is just an idiot.”

“Mr. Snuggles,” repeated Felix in disbelief. “Are you kidding me? Why in the world do you even have a teddy bear in the first place?”

“It was a present from Bernie,” replied Sylvain. “She handmade him.”

“She made you a bear? Why? You are the last person that would be into this sort of thing.”

“Rude, I can like stuffed animals too.” Well it was because he had commented about how cute the ones in her room was and then a week later, she had shyly handed him the box containing Mr. Snuggles. Sylvain really wasn’t a stuffed animal person, but it was comforting having the bear sit on the corner of his bed. Well, unless he was sleeping with a girl, then Mr. Snuggles was put in his wardrobe. It wasn’t like he was embarrassed to have a stuffed animal, he didn’t want Mr. Snuggles to hear or see things like that.

Wait a moment, maybe Bernie was rubbing off on him. She always treated her stuffed animals like they were alive in a way.

“Anyway, can we get this project done? I can’t believe the Professor paired us up on this assignment. I mean doing research and writing a paper together?” He wrinkled his nose.

“I know Mr. Snuggles, Felix has a hard time writing letters.”

“I swear I’m going to kill you,” growled Felix. “You and that damn bear.”

“You leave Mr. Snuggles out of this!”

“Stop calling it that.” He shook his head and let out a long sigh. “Whatever, it’s a lost cause with you, let’s just get this assignment done, okay? Then you can cuddle with that bear or whatever.”

Sylvain rolled his eyes. “I don’t cuddle, I snuggle with him.”

“Okay, now you’re totally doing this on purpose.”

As Felix began spreading out the research he had done for the paper, Sylvain glanced at Mr. Snuggles with a small smile. Bernie had made him in the exact shade of red as Sylvain’s hair, the eyes bright and the little arms were spread out for a hug. It was cute and whenever he held onto it, it reminded him of Bernie. Bernie who was so nice and thoughtful and probably should be nowhere near a person like him. She definitely deserved someone better than him, that was why he never told her how he felt about her. For now, he would be okay with Mr. Snuggles, he didn’t need anything more than her friendship…right?

“Sylvain? We going to finish this damn project today or not?”

“Right, yeah.” He plopped on the ground next to Felix and grabbed some of the research notes.


End file.
